


fandom Fantasy 2020: Деанон

by Aemilius21, Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Maria_Kimuri, Polyn, Souris__rousse, TremereSinistra



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Collage, ФБ-2020, деанон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	fandom Fantasy 2020: Деанон

  
**ДЕАНОН**  
Начиналось всё грустно. Визитка - самый сложный квест, особенно для команд, которые ходят уже много лет. Ведь нужно рассказать о каноне и команде так, как еще не рассказывали. Ну что ж... мы думаем, что у нас получилось!

 **[ВИЗИТКА](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189366)**  
Арты - [Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov)  
Тексты - [Maria_Kimuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri) и [Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21)  
[Видео ](https://ffantasy2019.diary.ru/p219438493_dlya-vizitki.htm) \- [Эмилия Запольская](https://goodwitch.ru/)

Затем последовала легкая разминка, но на ней мы взяли хороший старт:  
**[Миблы G - PG-13](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_drabbles_mini/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+Fantasy+2020%22)**

[Souris__rousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse)  
[Девочка и зверь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347577), Forgotten Realms 

[Эошаан](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1795057)  
[ Высокие гости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359784), Harry Potter  
[Старик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359832), оригинальный цикл [Пепел, зеркала и Синева](https://author.today/u/kopakonan/series)  
[Передышка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347787), Аллоды онлайн  
[Чужие друг другу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347610), Grim Dawn (Video Game) 

[~Фиона~](https://www.diary.ru/member/?106786)  
[Сон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347700), оридж

[Танья Шейд](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1115722)  
[Чародей и дриада](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347910), Neverwinter Nights 

**[Эмилия Запольская](https://goodwitch.ru/)**  
[Принцесса для никого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347958), оридж по заявке

[Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21)  
[Чаша любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348219), Сильмариллион, Дж. Р.Р. Толкин  
[Жизнь в розовом цвете](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348780), Harry Potter  
[Мы всё уронили](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348558), Мосянь Тунсю

[Maria_Kimuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri)  
[Дни детей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348369), Сильмариллион, Дж. Р.Р. Толкин

А потом подоспели наши замечательнейшие визуальщики со своими чудесными работами, и вся команда вдохновилась на дальнейшую игру!  
[**Визуал G - PG - 13**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works)

 **[Эмилия Запольская](https://goodwitch.ru/)**  
[Леди и Рысь](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25488412), оридж  
[Вамп](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25488313), оридж  
[Лесная нимфа](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25488187), оридж  
[Астрология](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25488133), оридж  
[Мистика](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25488046), оридж  
[А я иду, шагаю по...](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25487977), оридж

[Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov)  
[В руинах](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25488646), Паладинские байки  
[Вызывали?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25487836), Паладинские байки  
[Бестиарий: мартиниканская крабожаба](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25488550), Паладинские байки  
[Неблагая принцесса Мабдл](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25488787), Паладинские байки  
[Светлый псих, тёмный псих...](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25490779) Дж. Р.Р. Толкин

 **[Semolina (gentianviolet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina)**  
[Коза-Дереза](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25491199), сказочные животные  
[Зайка Побегайка](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25491328), сказочные животные  
[Лягушка Квакушка](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25491391), сказочные животные

[~Фиона~](https://www.diary.ru/member/?106786) **как представитель маленького анонимного доброжелателя**  
[Ребма](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25491031), Хроники Амбера  
[Бегущие среди звёзд](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25490956), оридж

[~Фиона~](https://www.diary.ru/member/?106786)  
[Я пошлю к тебе ворона](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25491109) ПЛиО

[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[Дриада](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Level_1_Quest_3/works/25490896), Паладинские байки

Заряд бодрости и вдохновения был велик, и мы принесли много больших и хороших миди:  
**[Миди G - PG-13](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works?work_search%5Bquery%5D=%22fandom+Fantasy+2020%22)**

[Atanvarnie](https://ficbook.net/authors/3854867)  
[Кровавое озеро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608268) Мосянь Тунсю

[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[Вечерняя прогулка](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25594078) Паладинские байки  
[Халтурщик](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25594174) Паладинские байки  
[Экскурсия](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25594312) Паладинские байки

[Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21)  
[Сказание о мастере Уляо и полной ерунде](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25597660) Мосянь Тунсю  
[Ну что с того, что я там был?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25597945) Мосянь Тунсю  
[Цветы в зеркале, Луна в воде](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25598146) Мосянь Тунсю

[Эошаан](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1795057)  
[Перед тем, как времена изменятся](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fk20_gpg13_midi/works/25598257) оридж 

А тем временем подоспел и челлендж, которым мы неприкрыто гордимся!  
[**Челлендж**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Challenge)

[~Фиона~](https://www.diary.ru/member/?106786)

[Ведьмы](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Challenge/works/25714063) О. Пройслер, "Маленькая ведьма", косплей  
[Дама и Рысь](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Challenge/works/25715584) Фэнтези-оридж, косплей с историей

[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[Фейская маска](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Challenge/works/25715716) "Паладинские байки", крафт + фотоистория  
[Как призвать фейри?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Challenge/works/25715752) Фэнтези-оридж, фудчеллендж + фотоистория  
[Четыре стихии](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Challenge/works/25726192) Фэнтези-оридж, роспись по стеклу  
[Дама и Рысь](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Fantasy_2020_Challenge/works/25715584) История к косплею

Самый объемный и трудоемкий квест. Однако команда с блеском его прошла, итог - восемь отличных макси и четыре иллюстрации к ним:  
[**Макси и иллюстрации**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880806)  
[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[О фейри и не только](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914223) По Паладинским байкам

[Souris__rousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse)  
[Велкинар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917001) по вселенной TES

[Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21)  
[Отраженный свет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916281) По Дж. Р.Р. Толкину (АU!Сильмариллион)

[Maria_Kimuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri)  
[За перевал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916698) по Дж. Р. Р. Толкину (AU!Сильмариллион)

Автор: [Эошаан](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1795057)  
[По воде, прочь от света](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916446) по циклу "[Пепел, зеркала и Синева](https://author.today/u/kopakonan/series)"  
[Возвращение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916002) по Allods Online

[ **Иллюстрации к макси** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880905)

[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[Ежи - это вам не что-нибудь, а ЕЖИ!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916194) к макси [Отраженный свет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916281)

[Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov)  
[Странствующий паладин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916104) к макси [О фейри и не только](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914223)  
[Паладин Энрике Маркез](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919560) к макси [О фейри и не только](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914223)

[Эошаан](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1795057)  
[Одна из Круга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916560) к макси [По воде, прочь от света](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916446)

После ББ-квеста пришло время жечь и пепелить на выкладках рейтинга, чем мы и занялись:  
[**Миблы R - NC-17**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650)

[~Фиона~](https://www.diary.ru/member/?106786)

[Месть Ананси](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108425) Американские боги Н. Гейман, джен

[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[Богатое воображение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108620) В. Камша, ОЭ, любовный треугольник, гет и слэшный юст  
[Смерть доньи Эмильес](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109109), Паладинские байки, гет, джен и юмор с творческими страданиями  
[Мы наш, мы новый град построим!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109274) оридж в сеттинге "Паладинских баек", псевдо-Месоамерика, джен с кровавым жертвоприношением

[Polyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn)  
[Кара](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108758) игра Disciples, слэш

[Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21)  
[Вопрос доверия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109208), Мосян Тунсю, слэш

[Maria_Kimuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri)  
[Под землей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109352) АУ! Сильмариллион, приквел к макси "За перевал"

[Серая Галка](https://ficbook.net/authors/3174964)  
[Королевская тайна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108956) Дж. Мартин, ПЛИО, гет, слэш  
[Приятный вечер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109043) оридж, гет

Наши артеры тоже времени не теряли, и принесли офигенный креатив:  
[**Визуал R - NC-17**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902664)

**[Эмилия Запольская](https://goodwitch.ru/) **

[Падение?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198341) коллаж, ангел, джен, обнаженка  
[Фея, исполняющая желания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198449) коллаж, фея (специально для анонов с Инсайда), джен, обнаженка

[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[Ретабло Саурона Морготу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198881) арт, примитивизм, черный юмор, джен, кровища и расчлененка, казни

[Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov)  
[Буревестница](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198605) арт, ведьма, джен, обнаженка, пейзаж  
[Нашел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198983) арт, ПЛИО, гет, обнаженка, разница в росте  
[Поединок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198716) арт, амазонки, джен, обнаженка, бодипозитив  
[Одиночество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219479) арт, селфцест, античная мифология

[TremereSinistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra)  
[Ее меч](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198251) арт, Neverwinter Nights, гет, частичная обнаженка

Миди рейтинга тоже не оплошали:  
[**Миди R - NC-17** ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911274)[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[Летнее солнцестояние](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305717) сеттинг "Паладинских баек", ретеллинг сказки "Золушка", фемслэш

[Polyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn)  
[Ничего серьезного](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312065) Dragon Age, слэш  
[Сплетник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312806) Dragon Age, мульти

 **анонимный доброжелатель**  
[Дракон-паук](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305798) оридж, русреал, гет

[Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21)  
[Пустое место](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311057) Покорение дворца Яньси, джен  
[Красавица во вражеском стане](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310448) Мосян Тунсю, мульти

[Maria_Kimuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri)  
[В последнем лесу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305336) АУ!Сильмариллион, джен

[Серебряный рассвет](https://veter8.diary.ru/)  
[В преддверии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312923) оридж, слэш

И, наконец, самый угарный квест, вишенка на тортике:  
**[Спецквест: кинки и фетиши](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920946)**  
[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw)  
[Вуайеристы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427811)  
арт, Мосян Тунсю (модерн!АУ), слэш (Вэй Усянь/Лань Чжань). Рейтинг. Кинки: вуайеризм, римминг, смена ролей  
[Ретабло Марселя Валме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406031)  
арт, ОЭ, слэш(Марсель Валме/Рокэ Алва, Катарина). Рейтинг. Кинки: первый раз, тело предало, дабкон, одетый/раздетый.  
[Искусство любви по-гайифски: практический урок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427958)  
мини, ОЭ. Рейтинг, слэш (Марсель Валме/Рокэ Алва, Герард Арамона). Кинки: первый раз, тело предало, дабкон, одетый/раздетый, вуайеризм с мастурбацией.  
[Зефир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428045)  
мини, Паладинские байки, слэш и гет (паладин Анхель/сид Моэньи, принцесса Мабдл/сид Моэньи), рейтинг. Кинки: фемдом, соулмейт (в некотором смысле), оргазм от стимуляции сосков, БДСМ, одетый/раздетый, порка, найфплей, поедание сладостей с обнаженного тела.

[Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov)  
[В бане](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406079)  
арт, АУ!Сильмариллион (Маэдрос и Амрод), джен, нерейтинг, кинки: шрамы, мокрые обнаженные мужчины, длинные волосы, забота, мытье.  
[Domination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406148)  
арт, гет, оридж. Эльфийка и гном. Рейтинг, кинки: БДСМ, фемдом, кляп, кандалы, порка.  
[Карцер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427649)  
арт, джен, Паладинские байки (Оливио), нерейтинг. Кинки: обнаженный юноша в цепях, шрамы, наказание, изможденная нагота.

[Polyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn)  
[Её молитвами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428231)  
мини, Disciples, нерейтинг, гет (Иноэль/Хаархус). Кинки: пигмалионизм, ересь, нездоровые отношения.

[Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21)  
[Чёрная рука и фантастические твари](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428933)  
миди, Мосян Тунсю (модерн!АУ), слэш (Вэй Усянь/Лань Чжань). Рейтинг. Кинки: смена ролей, римминг, вуайеризм, первый раз, котики правят миром, конспирология.  
[Сделано в Юньмэне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429080)  
макси, Мосян Тунсю, мульти. Рейтинг. Кинки: первый раз, сексшоп, сексуальные игрушки, фемдом, производственный роман.

[Maria_Kimuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri)  
[Бродить по лесам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428129)  
мини, АУ!Сильмариллион, гет (Карантир/Халет, ОМП). Рейтинг. Кинки: найфплей, вуайеризм, частичный фемдом.

 **[Эмилия Запольская](https://goodwitch.ru/)**  
[Не уплывёшь!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406100)  
коллаж, нерейтинг. Оридж, ксено (русал, НЁХ с тентаклями). Кинки: тентакли.

Всем этим по мере сил и способностей рулили:  
  
[Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw) \- капитан  
[Альвхильд](https://ficbook.net/authors/257086) \- заместитель капитана, верстальщик

Команда благодарит всех своих читателей, зрителей, болельщиков и комментаторов, всех, кто был с нами этим летом и вдохновлял нас творить!  



End file.
